Modren Jackunzel: Enchanted Song-fic
by FrostSentry150
Summary: When the new school year of high school starts again, Rapunzel Corona is standing outside staring at the building. What she didn't know that when she happened to be pushed in the hallway and dropped her books, she got to meet the popular Jackson Overland Frost. Song-fic One-Shot; Song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift.


**Hello! My first Jackunzel song-fic! :3 My god this was been sitting in my folders since August 2015! XD I had this idea while I was at work listening to music and when the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift came on I thought of Modren!Jackunzel and then I quickly wrote this soon after c:**

 **I'm sorry if it seems rushed, seeming that I originally planned it on being an animation instead-**

 **Warning: Just in case, I'm letting you guys know Jelsa is in here. Reason? Well, it was one of the only ships with Jack I could think about at the time and now I'm too lazy to change it... So if you are a Jelsa shipper I'm just letting you know**

 **Besides that, I hope you enjoy reading! ^^**

 **I don't own any of these characters or the song.**

* * *

 _There I was again tonight  
_ _Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
_ _Same old tired, lonely place_

Rapunzel stared at the building in front of her. She took a deep breath holding the books closer to her chest before entering the high school, starting her third day of the first week of school, quickly getting into a crowd of students.

 _Walls of insincerity_  
 _Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
 _Vanished when I saw your face_

As she made her way to get to her first class, a jock, with his friends following behind him, who was about to pass by her slightly smirked before he shoved into her, startling her into making her drop her books. The group of jocks laughed and give a high five to the one who shoved her, a few people snickering as they passed by.

As she kneed down nervously and quickly picking up her books before anyone else could see. She noticed another pair of hands helping her. She up looked up from the floor and slightly gasped in surprise when she met the figure of the popular Jackson Overland Frost.

 _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Rapunzel quickly stood up, still staring at the white haired teen who was picking up her last book. He glanced up at the blonde and paused. He quickly smiled standing up and passed her the books. She nervously took it.

"Th-thanks for the help."

 _Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_  
 _Across the room your silhouette_  
 _Starts to make its way to me_  
 _The playful conversation starts_  
 _Counter all your quick remarks_  
 _Like passing notes in secrecy_

Jack was still staring at her smiling. Rapunzel looked down blushing a little, causing him to chuckle at her shyness. Soon the school bell rang and Rapunzel quietly said another "Thank you" before walking off to class, Jack never took his gaze off her.

After class started, Rapunzel quietly sat at her desk at the back of the classroom, taking notes at the lesson. Her focus on her work was broken when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. Curious, she pick it up and unfolded it and silently read: "See you at lunch?"

She blinked in surprise and quickly looked up searching the room. Her green eyes landed on blue ones looking back at her from the second front row. The white hair teen was looking over his shoulder, a small smile on his face, she guessed he was asking if she'd do it.

She slightly smiled and nodded, her answer "yes" making Jack grin a bit.

 _And it was enchanting to meet you_  
 _All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

At lunch, Rapunzel was sitting at one of the empty tables in the cafeteria. She felt a little uneasy being there, since she normally eats in a classroom.

"Hey!" Jack greeted, sitting next to her putting his tray of food on the table. Rapunzel looked at him, feeling a little bit more uncomfortable.

"Hi... um, wouldn't you rather be sitting with your friends?" She questioned, seeing the popular table whispering looking their way. Jack glanced at them and frowned. "Them? I can sit there anytime, besides, they're not really my friends." Rapunzel blinked.

"You know, I never got your name." He looked at her. Rapunzel quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh, it's Rapunzel." She stuttered. "Rapunzel..." He repeated slightly whispering. Rapunzel blushed and nodded. Jack smiled. "I hope we can get to know each other, _punzie._ " She looked at him, taking in the new nickname he just gave her. Rapunzel smiled, feeling more comfortable around him.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
 _I was enchanted to meet you_

Rapunzel walked home, a happy smile on her face. She and Jack hung out the whole afternoon, even sat next to each other if they were in the same classes. She blushed when she remembered Jack would sometimes tease her just to see her turn pink (which worked everytime). She hope she could hang out with him again tomorrow. The blonde couldn't help but smile and blush all over again thinking about it.

She quickly froze, her smile fading, remembering something important.

Jack had a girlfriend.

 _The lingering question kept me up_  
 _2 AM, who do you love?_  
 _I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
 _And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
 _Wishing you were at my door_  
 _I'd open up and you would say_  
 _Hey, It was enchanting to meet you_  
 _All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Rapunzel laid on her bed, looking up at her ceiling. She glanced at her digital clock and sighed sitting up, feeling tired but can't fall asleep. She got up and starting pacing in her room, hand over her mouth, thinking about the situation.

Jack had Elsa, her _own cousin_. She couldn't take away her boyfriend from her, that would be wrong. They've been dating for a whole year!

Besides, it's not she liked him anyway... right?

Sure she admits he's cute and charming, but he wasn't for her. She wouldn't want to spend the day talking and laughing with him...staring into his icy blue eyes, and to see his smile and slight smirk.

She shook her head. Everything is fine. She was just friends with Jack, it's not like they like each other or anything, they were just friends. She climbed on her bed again, turning her lamp off and finally went to sleep.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
 _I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
 _I was enchanted to meet you_

The bell rang, telling the students it's lunch time. Everyone made their way down the hall, Rapunzel in the crowd going to her locker. When she got there, most of the halls were empty, she unlocked her locker and got her lunch money and locked it again.

She walked towards the cafeteria, grabbing a tray before going to wait in line.

After a few minutes she got her lunch, Rapunzel walked towards the exit but glanced at the popular table, where the popular's were laughing, all facing at the couple in front of them. She looked at the boy sitting on the chair, an arm around the girl beside him. Rapunzel stared a bit, watching the popular couple Jack and Elsa or as the students called them, "Jelsa".

Rapunzel smiled a little before turning back to the exit doors and left to the hallways, but didn't notice Jack watch her leave. His lips turning into a frown when he watched her figure leave the cafeteria.

 **Three weeks later**

Rapunzel was walking down the hallway heading to the library.

"Hey!"

Rapunzel looked behind her and saw her best friend Merida ran up to her, panting a bit from running. The blonde quickly put her hand on the red head's shoulder and smiled.

"Haven't head from you in a while Merida."

Her friend smiled back. "Same thing with you Punz." The two walked down the hall, talking.

"Hey, have you heard the rumors?" Merida asked. Rapunzel blinked.

"What rumors?" Rapunzel questioned. Merida looked at her friend a little shocked.

"You haven't heard? Everyone's saying Jack and Elsa broke up." Merida replied. Rapunzel's eyes widen. "What?"

"Aye it's true, a girl from the archery club told me." Rapunzel looked down. Then she thought about Jack, wondering if he was alright. A thought then appeared in her head of where he might be.

"I gotta go." She said as she ran off.

"Wait! Rapunzel!"

After a minute of running, she turned a corner and walked towards the backyard doors. She opened them and stepped outside, making her way towards a nice thick tree not too far from the school. She walked around it, and sure enough, Jack Frost was sitting there. Feeling like someone was watching him, he turned and saw Rapunzel standing at the corner of the tree.

"Hey." She finally said.

 _This is me praying that_  
 _This was the very first page_  
 _Not where the story line ends_  
 _My thoughts will echo your name_  
 _Until I see you again_  
 _These are the words I held back_  
 _As I was leaving too soon_  
 _I was enchanted to meet you_

"Hey." Jack said back. Rapunzel walked closer and sat next to him. There was silence again until Rapunzel glanced at him, seeing a troubled look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He questioned, looking at the blonde. Rapunzel just looked away to the ground. "Well, I heard about the break up with Elsa and I thought..." She stopped when Jack just chuckled. Rapunzel looked back up at him confused.

"What?"

" _I'm_ the one who broke up with her." Jack confirmed. Rapunzel blinked in surprised.

"W-why would you do that? You two looked so happy together." She questioned. Jack just leaned back, resting against the tree looking up at the nice cloudy sky.

"I don't know, I guess I just felt she wasn't the right one for me." He glanced back at Rapunzel smiling. Rapunzel just stared back.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_  
 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

School was over, everyone was heading home or either going to their friends house. Rapunzel and Jack walked out of the school together, getting a few looks and whispers.

"Hey Punzie, i-if your not busy, would you like to hang out sometime this weekend?" Jack asked nervously. Rapunzel, who smiled at his sudden shyness, nodded her head.

"Sure."

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_  
 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
 _I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
 _I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
 _I'll spend forever wondering if you know_  
 _I was enchanted to meet you_

Jack and Rapunzel were walking around the street, eating ice cream. They were talking until a small group of guys were walking pass them. The one known as Flynn Rider, winked at Rapunzel.

Immediately blushing, Rapunzel looked down, making Flynn smile as he passed them. Jack watched the scene unfold and looked at Rapunzel's blushing face, seeing a small smile appearing on her face. There was rumors that Fylnn liked her, and now it looks like Rapunzel might like him back. Then he looked over his shoulder at the group staring at Flynn with narrowed eyes, a look of jealousy on Jack's face.

 **Five months later**

Jack was walking Rapunzel home, after spending the day at the park. They walked along the side walk, the sun setting. Rapunzel looked at Jack, who looked lost in thought.

"Jack? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. The teen jumped a bit, snapping back into reality.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well, it's just you've been pretty quiet today and it's not like you. Is something on your mind?" Rapunzel asked tilting her head leaning closer to Jack. Jack hid a small blush looking away.

"I-I'm fine Punzie, don't worry about it."

Rapunzel shrugged it off, but was still worried about him, he's been doing that for the past few weeks. The two of them were in silence when her house came into view, the teens walked to front of her door.

"You know, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend after all." Rapunzel looked at Jack smiling, hoping to cheer him up at least a little bit. Jack said nothing but nodded his head.

"Yeah.. I know." He finally said as he gave a small smile.

"Well, thanks for walking me home Jack, I'll see you at school on Monday!" Rapunzel waved her hand, walking to her front door. Jack looked down, thnking about what she told him. He took a deep breath and looked at the blonde.

"U-Um, Rapunzel?" She made a small pause, hearing him call her by her real name for the first time, besides the time when they first talked of course.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_  
 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Yes?" Rapunzel turned to face him, a smile on her face, making Jack blush. Jack rubbed the side of his neck nervously.

"W-Will you go out with me?" Jack asked, a little shyness in his voice. Rapunzel blushed, thinking about it for a few seconds before smiling and hugging him.

"I would love too." Rapunzel replied. Jack smiled, hugging his new girlfriend back.


End file.
